


illegal activities

by cholerica



Category: No Fandom
Genre: and you get to see that, hex can also see the dead, its cute, riv is a little fucked up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-13 23:08:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29036748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cholerica/pseuds/cholerica
Summary: “Yeah? What do you remember, Rivey?”“I... remember how you smiled that night. You looked so beautiful; you were a mess but so beautiful.”Or, where I expose a part of Riven's fucked up life. But to him, it's a normal day.
Relationships: Riven Dolohov & Fox
Kudos: 1





	illegal activities

**Author's Note:**

> left side is fox and right side is riven

“You got better.”

“I’ve always been good, you moron.”

“No, I remember a fresh-faced rookie thinking he was all that and then losing both his eyes.”

“SHUT, we do _not_ speak about those times. And you don’t get to blame me, you were supposed to have my back.”

“And I did. Which is why you only got blinded for an hour.”

“Oh yes thank you, for realising I was screaming _not_ because I was successful but because I was hurt.”

“ _In my defense, _your moaning and screaming sound the same.”

“I WAS GROANING.”

“Again, they sound the same.”

“I can’t with you, I- fuck you.”

“You already did.”

“Oh right. I did. I keep forgetting that.”

“I’m not surprised. They told me this would happen, ‘ _don’t pick him, he’s just like his father.’_ But did I listen? Well, do I ever?”

“....hex.”

“What?”

“Hex. I go by hex now. Hexself, the name’s still Riven.”

“Hexself? And when did you decide to change that? Well, go by that.”

“Last mission. Met this dude, goes by honeyself? I don’t know, I just liked that. It sounded... fitting.”

“Oh? So how’d I say it, _hex? wonderful guy, great in bed._ ”

“Yes, exactly like that. Now get off my bed, I need to change.”

“Another mission? Already? Well, aren’t you advancing quickly.”

“Well, yes. If I wasn’t, Deimos would be beating me with his cane till I couldn’t walk. _Again._ And then he’d make me write ‘I will be better’ with that bleeding quill. I don’t need that happening again. Do you know, we went a muggle hospital last time? Scary place that is, all this people who aren’t even actually sick. They just want others to relieve them off their problems.”

“Aren’t those quills banned now? Or illegal, anyways. How’d he manage to get his hands on them?”

“You’re asking me how Deimos Dolohov managed to acquire illegal and/or banned items?”

“...you’re right.”

“Why are you wearing a suit?”

“Mission, like you said.”

“I thought it was the same as before, you know, infiltrate, kill, take, go.”

“They have me now mingling too. Deimos told me their little one is worth a million gems.”

“What, so you’re gonna kidnap her?”

“Never said that. No, I’ll be taking her lung. Said the air she breaths is blessed?”

“You’re hearing yourself, right?”

“What?”

“You’re talking about cutting up a girl casually, like it means nothing to you.”

“Well-”

“And what about her family? Are they just going to watch her vanish or will you leave her body to be found by family?”

Obviously, I won’t be doing that. I’d kill her family so she has no one and when I kill her, at least she’ll know that she’ll meet her family again. Simple as that.”

“That’s fucked up, Riv.”

“You’re the one to speak, you’ve done way worse shit, don’t pin this on me. You’ve been in this business longer than I have, hell your family started this.”

“And I paid for that Riv, by carrying the pain and guilt of everyone I hurt for YEARS. I spent so long, crying because I didn’t want to do this, hurting because we kill people who don’t deserve it and I paid for shutting up and saying nothing by being murdered by the very person I _fell for._ ”

“....”

“Do you remember that? Killing me? Or did you forget that too? Since it did happen on the same day you decided to fuc-”

“Shut up.”

“Why? Are you finally remembering, how you called me late at night, telling me you know, _you know how I feel about you_ and saying you feel the same, that you always have. Do you remember, coming to my house and telling me you’d been waiting for this for a long time, kissing me like it was our last day on Earth? Well, turns out, that came out true for one of us.”

“Shut UP.”

“Pushing me down and telling me you were going to make me feel so good, make me so happy. And I believed you, of course I did. You were my best friend, why would you lie to me?”

“Please, stop. I remember. I remember.”

“Yeah? What do you remember, Rivey?”

“I... remember how you smiled that night. You looked so beautiful; you were a mess but so beautiful.”

“And?”

“And.. and then I killed you. I used the... imperius curse on you.. you didn’t even fight it, you were so confused. I yelled at you.. to fight back.. to hurt me back... but you refused... I crucio’d you... you still didn’t...”

“And then you killed me.”

“And then I killed you. My beautiful Fox, I killed you and you didn’t even fight back, you didn’t hurt me.”

“I would never hurt you, Riven. I couldn’t then, and I can’t now. I can’t give you the satisfaction of thinking that at least I fought back, at least I got back at you. You have to understand, Riven, I can’t.”

“I know.. I know.”

“No no, don’t cry. Now you get to have me with you forever! I’ll always be by you now, I will never leave you.”

“But.. Alisha says you’re hurting this way.”

“I am... and you get to live the rest of your life knowing that.”


End file.
